


Cloaked Feelings: A Drarry Fanfic

by Smashleighxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Erotica, F/M, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Howlers (Harry Potter), Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Pining Draco Malfoy, Rejection, Room of Requirement, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashleighxoxo/pseuds/Smashleighxoxo
Summary: When you have the pressure from your father in your ear, it can be stressful to think of anything else, so when Draco is up in the middle of the night to work on the vanishing cabinet, he doesn't expect to be distracted by anything else or anyone else.When you are the chosen one, it's hard to trust your enemy especially when you are convinced he is plotting your death and your friends are tired of hearing about it. A trip in the invisibility cloak to follow him won't do any harm right?





	1. Chapter 1

**_The Room of Requirement._ **

Draco Malfoy had taken the route from the Slytherin common room in the dungeons to the seventh floor so often that year that he knew what corridors to hide down if he was about to get caught by Filch or Mrs Norris. He had become more cautious since he had realised Potter was keeping an annoyingly close eye on him, so he decided that the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping would be the best time to work on fixing the vanishing cabinet.

He got to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and walked up and down the corridor three times, trying to request the room, it was difficult when he was so tired, and all he could think about was Harry bloody Potter.

"Lumos Maxima," Draco's wand lit up as he entered the dimly lit room of requirement. The little ball of light at the tip of his wand floated away and expanded, so most of the room was alight.

The anticipation had vanished, and his face fell as he realised he wasn't in the usual maze of a room filled with old desks, chairs and bookcases, there was also no cabinet. The place he now stood in was quite the opposite; it was small, with just an old pale pink sofa and a shaggy brown rug. 

He cursed the room quietly, turning around to walk out and try again, but was stopped in his tracks by the tip of a cold wand hitting under his chin. He took a step back as a cloak of invisibility dropped to the floor and the owner of the wand stood before him. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Potter?" He asked, in a half-bored, half-concerned tone. "It's a bit late to be wandering around the castle, eh Potter, are you following me again?" He looked Harry up and down and down again. He was wearing a very tight fitted maroon jumper which didn't leave much to the imagination, and the PJ bottoms were hardly baggy enough to hide what was under them.

"No, I have come here to study," Harry said, pulling Draco back into focus as he waved the advanced potions book he always seemed to carry around. "I could ask you the same thing."

"You can move your wand away now, Potter," Draco smirked, not at all threatened by Harry or his wand.

"Not until you tell me why you are here," Harry pushed the wand further into Draco's chin.

"I am also here to study," Draco held up both hands in surrender.

"I don't see any books," Harry narrowed his eyes. _His beautiful green eyes,_ Draco thought, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Oh Potter," Draco paused, thinking about how good those two words would sound as he screamed them out loud while Potter was fucking him from behind. "I don't need books to study," he smirked.

Harry looked as though he was processing what he had said, and then moved his wand reluctantly away. Draco rubbed under his chin where the wand had left an indent.

They circled around, staring into each other's eyes as if they were ready to begin a duel, hands tight around their wands. There was a long moment of nonverbal conversation between them, Draco ran his free hand through his hair as he felt suddenly exposed.

"I think I should go now," Harry cleared his throat, picking up his invisibility cloak and moved towards the door behind Draco.

Draco felt a twitch in his trousers as Harry had brushed lightly passed him and his hand had knocked against his crotch, he squeezed his eyes shut stifling a groan.

He spun around as the door closed quietly behind, and Draco was left alone in the room he and Harry once occupied together. He exhaled hard like he had been holding his breath the entire time.

Draco was bothered by the feelings that entered his mind whenever he encountered the chosen one. The messy brown hair, green eyes, and round spectacles shouldn't affect him this much, shouldn't make him want to tear his clothes off him. Harry was the one who rejected Draco, from day one, Draco was the one that held out that hand for friendship, but Harry was the one that had said no. Draco often re-lived that moment whenever he felt the lust and wanting, take over his conscious thoughts. 

Dust flew from the sofa as he kicked it as hard as he could muster.

"Fucking Harry Potter," He yelled and stormed out of the room too hot and bothered to focus on trying to fix the cabinet tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Marauders Map** _

Harry Potter sat in the empty Gryffindor common room with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron had finally gotten a break from his sex-obsessed girlfriend, Lavender Brown, and Harry could tell Hermione was relieved even though Harry had heard rumours of Hermione hooking up with a mystery guy. She had been coming back to the common room at two or three o'clock in the morning most nights; Harry had even bumped into her coming out of the prefect's bathroom, two weeks ago after his short encounter with Draco Malfoy in the room of requirement.

"I still think Malfoy is up to something," Harry said, dropping his book on the arm of the chair, it wasn't the first time he had said this, he had been saying it every day ever since he had seen him that night. It had been playing on his mind; he knew Malfoy was a Death Eater now, no one would believe him, even Dumbledore was shutting him down.

"You have no proof, Harry." Hermione snapped, not lifting her head up from her Arithmancy book.

 _Was Draco, Hermione's mystery guy?_ Harry thought to himself; jealousy came over him at the idea of Draco and Hermione. He shook the images out of his head.

"He was in the room of requirement Hermione, why else would he have been there if he wasn't plotting something?" Harry argued back.

"He could have actually wanted to study," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "Not everything Malfoy does is because he is plotting something."

Harry let out a noise of frustration.

"If you are that worried use your invisibility cloak and follow him," Hermione suggested, appeasing to his apparent lack of dropping the conversation.

"What do you think Ron?" Harry asked to get a second opinion and noticed Ron hadn't added his input; he had been sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, doodling on the back of his Defence Against the Dark Arts book.

"Mate, I have learned not to argue with Hermione," He replied, smiling at Hermione, which made her blush.

Harry shrugged and pulled out his Marauders map, scanning it to find Draco Malfoy. It wasn't hard to find people this time of night they were either in their common rooms or the odd few would wander the corridors looking for a private make-out spot. Harry looked in the Slytherin Common room and paused over Slughorn's office. He had seen Susan Bones and Justin Finch Fletchly together in his office while Slughorn was in there, at least that's what the map had said, but it was most likely they were just handing in their homework, they weren't members of the Slug Club, so they wouldn't have any other reason to be there. 

Harry couldn't see him show up in the Common room, which made him slightly nervous, it could only mean he was up to something somewhere else in the castle.

He let out a sigh of relief as he soon spotted Draco Malfoy's name in the courtyard with Pansy Parkinson, his on again, off again girlfriend, who had probably made her way through most of the Slytherin guys in their year and most likely a few of the Ravenclaw guys too. 

Harry grabbed up his invisibility cloak and wand and left through the portrait hole, hardly making out a goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

When Harry had caught up to Malfoy and Pansy, they were standing on the bridge between the courtyard and the path to Hagrid's hut.

"Come on Draco; you haven't fucked me in three whole days, I need you," Pansy was standing in front of Draco with the shortest skirt on and knee-high stockings, her school blouse was tight and half-open around her breasts. Draco, however, looked pissed off and uninterested which was very unlike him, Harry thought, as he and Pansy were always sucking each other's faces off whenever they were together.

"I am not in the mood tonight Pansy, my Aunt is sending me howlers every other day," Draco replied, not looking at her directly but off into the distance.

"Ever since you got that dark mark Draco you have become a real bore, what do you say about giving me a dark mark on my neck or inner thigh," Pansy pushed, trailing her fingers up over his arm.

Harry clapped a hand to his mouth as he wanted to celebrate, he was right about the dark mark, but he knew Hermione would just tell him she was probably on about something completely innocent.

"No," Draco growled, pushing her away from him. "You might as well just go to bed; nothing is happening tonight."

"Fine, but you are missing out on all of this," she moved her hands down the sides of the curves of her body, but he wasn't looking he had turned his back to her and was looking over the bridge towards the forbidden forest.

Pansy let out a noise of frustration and strutted away like she was on a runway, almost banging into the place where Harry was hidden under his cloak.

Draco was still for a few minutes, almost statue-like, Harry observed how pale and gaunt he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes; he looked like he hadn't slept in months. 

Draco inhaled, then exhaled before he began to walk with stride across the bridge towards the forbidden forest. Harry followed behind him curiously, why would he go into the forest this time of night when he knows there are many dangerous creatures in there. Was he meeting Bellatrix in there?

Draco sped up when he passed Hagrid's hut and had entered the forbidden forest. Harry wanted to turn back around; he shouldn't have followed him this far, it was way too dangerous, even for Harry; Hermione was going to kill him. It was just a good job he had brought his wand and was invisible.

They had been walking for what felt like a good half hour when Draco finally slowed down and had come to a complete stop in part of the clearing. His back was to Harry; he was just standing perfectly still again, hands behind his back in the perfectly tailored black suit.

"You shouldn't have followed me, Potter," Draco said in a low voice just loud enough for Harry to hear.

_Fuck, how did he know I was following him?_

That was it; Harry had walked stupidly into Draco's trap, he was going to be surrounded by Death Eaters and killed by Voldemort, any time now. 

 

He wasn't ready to die, not here, not now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ The Forbidden Forrest _ **

Draco fingertips went from feeling air to touching silk as he reached and grabbed for the invisibility cloak covering Harry Potters body. He had known Harry had been spying on him since he was on the bridge with Pansy. As she had walked away, he had caught the strong aroma of Harry Potter fly through the air and hit nostrils, Draco had inhaled every bit of it. 

Harry stood shocked in front of him, Draco could tell he had no idea what he should be doing next, and that's exactly the reason why he thought it was annoying that he was always seen as some great, powerful wizard when half the time he was completely clueless; some chosen one.

It was Draco's turn to pull out his wand and put it under Harry's chin.

"Is this a trap?" Harry asked, eyes wide, chest rising. "Is Voldemort on his way to kill me?"

Draco flinched at the mention of You Know Who's name but quickly composed himself and narrowed his eyes at Harry. He hated being in the forbidden forest; he had no idea why he thought it would be a good idea to roam aimlessly inside. He knew there were dark creatures inside, but was it cause he knew Harry was with him that he thought he would be okay? He shook the ridiculous thought from his mind and tightened the grip on his wand.

"No Potter, he isn't coming," He chuckled darkly.

He watched as Harry didn't know whether to believe him or not and then saw Harry's eyes drift up and down his body. 

_ What was he looking for? _

"Why are you here then, if you knew I was following you, why bring us here?" He heard Harry ask, but Draco just wanted to run his hands through the messy brown hair on his head. He had often found himself imagining touching him and kissing his soft lips. 

_ Why did I bring him here? _

"Because," Draco began, but Harry was moving closer to him, he didn't know why. Draco lowered his wand and also drove in closer, he placed his hands gently on either side of Harry's head and planted a hard kiss on Harry's lips.

_ Fuck. _

It felt like they were being lifted off the ground and time had stopped still as if the whole world wanted to stop and watch them finally have their moment together.

After what felt like hours, but was only about a minute or so, they parted lips and stared into each other's eyes, foreheads touching, catching their breaths.

Draco let go and turned to walk away, but stopped when Harry grabbed his shoulders and yanked down his suit jacket in one slick movement. It fell to the floor amongst the leaves and twigs. He turned back around and smirked it was more ravenous as he loosened his tie and walked towards Harry.

Harry was backed against a large tree trunk as they were pushed against each other, their breathing quick and hard, so their chests touched.

"Why did you kiss me, Malfoy?" Harry breathed, eyes searching Draco's face.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco shushed him by kissing him again, and Harry closed his eyes and kissed back biting his lip teasingly.

Draco grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and tore it open, revealing the chest, he had imagined so many times in his head, late at night when he couldn't sleep.

"Fuck Potter, your body is incredible," Draco said as he leaned down to kiss his now bare chest moving down to his torso, then back up again, he kissed each of his nipples biting them softly but with purpose making Harry moan wantonly.

Malfoy was nibbling playfully at the lobes of his ears, and Harry's thigh rubbed maddeningly against his groin.

Harry unbuckled Draco's belt and with a flick of the wrist, pulled it all of the way out and onto the ground somewhere near the suit jacket. He roughly and hurriedly unbuttoned Draco's trousers and yanked them down till they pooled at his feet.

Ripping open Draco's shirt, he kissed and sucked down his pale, cold, chest, and happy trail to the now fully erect cock poking out of the black boxer briefs he was wearing.

Harry face to crotch, slipped a hand into the waistband and moved it down till he felt the hardening cock in his hand. He ran his fingers along the length teasingly before closing his palm around and pulling the head of the shaft up and down in slow strokes. Draco moaned loudly as he ran his fingers through Harry's messy brown hair grabbing and pulling roughly.

Harry took the whole length the cock into his mouth, then pulled it back out, licking the tip and tasting the pre-cum. Draco gave a disapproving groan at the teasing, still gripping Harry's head tighter and guiding his mouth up and down the satisfactory-sized shaft.

Draco was impressed with Harry's skill as he was being sucked off by him, he was better than Pansy, he thought to himself moaning softly. He let Harry know to get off him as he felt close to release.

He reached for his wand and cast off Harry's clothes until he was completely naked and vulnerable to Draco's advances.

"On your hands and knees, Potter," Draco ordered.

Harry obeyed immediately, and Draco moved behind him, stroking his arse gently as he cast a lube charm so he wouldn't hurt him as he circled a finger around the entrance of Harry's anus. He slipped the finger inside, satisfied with the slickness and inserted a second, pushing in and out slowly enjoying hearing Harry's cries of pleasure.

He removed his fingers and grabbed each arse cheek and thrust the whole of his length inside of him.

Draco gave long, slow thrusts at first and picked up the pace, digging his fingernails in the cheeks, both grunting and groaning at each hard thrust.

He moved his hands up and held onto Harry's hips as the pace quickened, they were both close to an orgasm, Draco pulled out leaving just the tip on the inside.

"Please, Draco," Harry begged. "More."

"That's right, potter, I want you to beg for it."

"Oh please, more," Harry begged again.

Draco slid back in and grabbed Harry's penis sliding his hand up and down to the same rhythm so they could both let go at the same time.

They both let out low moans as spurts of cum left both of their cocks, Draco pulled out for the final time as cum stuck to Harrys back and arse, and they collapsed into each other.

They lay naked on top of the ground of the forest panting, trying to get their breathing rhythm back to normal.

"Why now after all this time?" Harry asked after a while.

"The heart wants what it wants, Potter." Malfoy turned his head to a frowning Harry.

"Are you saying you love me?" Harry asked shocked.

"No, Potter, I am not saying I love you, It was just too good of an opportunity to not miss out on."

"And what made you think I would respond?"

"I didn't; I am glad you did though."

They lay entwined together for a few more minutes not saying a word. When Draco had finally recovered, he picked himself up and got quickly dressed. 

Harry sat up staring at him confused once more. 

 

"I will see you around Potter," Draco said and swung his jacket over his shoulder, walking away with the same quick stride, he came in with, leaving a very naked Harry behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Snapes Classroom _ **

Harry couldn't concentrate in his defence against the dark arts lesson the next day, all he could think about was the scene that had taken place in the forbidden forest the previous night. He hadn't told Hermione and Ron, he doubts he ever would, they wouldn't understand, and as far as they were away, Harry was only interested in girls. And if they heard he had been fucked by Draco Malfoy, it would be a scandal, Ron couldn't keep a secret he would end up telling Seamus, who would tell Neville and Dean, and then the whole of the school will find out.

"Nice of you two to join us Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson," Snape said as Draco had entered the classroom with Pansy on his arm; Harry watched them both as they walked to take their usual seats. Pansy looked more smug than usual, had he told Pansy about what happened after he left her? Was she in on it, was it all a joke?

Anger filled Harry at the thought of it, he wasn't expecting a relationship with Draco, of course not, but he didn't want it to be a one fuck kind of thing. Merlin, he sounded desperate.

"Draco wasn't feeling well sir," Pansy said helping Draco sit down, she gave Snape a feel sorry for my poor beautiful blonde boyfriend pout.

During the lesson, Harry kept turning his head to look at Draco, but he didn't stare back, he just stared straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. Was it all lie, had their night of passion been imagined? Or did Draco really use Harry, was it a plot to get him where he wanted him, a puppy dog willing to get on his knees before him? Did he tell his goonies and have a good laugh about sleeping with the chosen one?

No, Harry won't let them get the satisfaction, he turned his head back to his books after one last look at the brooding boy that is Draco Malfoy.

"Mr Potter, what did Mr Longbottom just say or is there something you would like to say to Miss Parkinson since you have been staring at her the entire time?" Snape spoke sharply, making Harry blush, he heard Pansy giggle, he was just grateful it was Pansy he thought he had been staring at.

"Um," Harry began.

"Professor?" Draco raised his hand, was he going to correct him? No Professor Snape, you were wrong, Harry was staring at me because I fucked him last night and now he is a desperate guy that can't get the hint I am not interested.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Snape replied, irritated moving his gaze from Harry to Draco.

"I was just going to say Neville's statement about the Expeliarmus charm is incorrect," Draco began. "He said it became popular in 1380. However, it was actually 1379 by Elizabeth Smudgling," Draco smirked, "It is most likely to be in our defence against the dark arts exams, so we should get the facts right, am I correct, professor?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr Malfoy, as I was just about to say to Mr Longbottom," Snape turned his head to Neville irritatedly "10 points to Slytherin and -10 points to Gryffindor."

There was a mix of groans and cheers around the class, and then everyone went back to copying the board; Harry heard a noise near his ear it was a paper crane flying towards him. It landed and flattened out onto his open book. No one had noticed, he picked it up and read the bit of parchment.

_ Room of Requirement one o'clock, you can thank me then, Potter, D. _

Harry crumpled up the paper and slid it into his robe's pocket; his head turned back to Draco's table, he still hadn't looked at him. Maybe he shouldn't go, it could be a setup.

When Snape's lesson had ended, Draco brushed passed Harry; He was sure that he had felt his hand hit his cock cause it got hard all of a sudden.

 

Pansy, who was in a slow stride behind Draco turned to Harry, winked and blew him a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back to the Room of Requirement** _

Draco waited in the common room for it to get closer to one am but the time was dragging, and the blowjob Pansy was giving him was doing nothing for him. He was surprised he managed to get hard enough her. He eventually faked an orgasm and pushed her off of him.

"Wow, Pansy, amazing thank you," He lied.

"You don't need to tell me Draco I already know I am amazing," Pansy said pulling down her skirt and thongs. "Now you go down on me."

Draco shot up off the sofa.

"Not tonight, I need to go out," He sped up to the portrait hole leaving a half-naked horny Pansy spawled out on the sofa.

He got to the room of requirement early; maybe he could make it romantic, would potter like that? He thought as the door opened before him.

He walked inside and saw a naked Harry lying on the rug in an awkward but sexy pose Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Were you going to lie like that till 1 am?" Draco asked amused.

"I was about to change my mind and put my clothes back on," Harry blushed embarrassed.

"I am glad you didn't" Draco smirked moving over to the naked form on the floor.

"I don't think I should be the only naked one here," Harry said getting up and closing the space between them.

"I agree, Potter," Draco took out his wand and cast off his own clothes until he too was as naked as Harry. Draco looked up and down at Harry, he felt his cock get harder every second he stared. "Have you been working out?"

"What was that about in Snape's class today?" Harry asked stepping away slightly, killing the mood in the process.

"What do you mean? I saved your sexy arse." Draco slapped Harry's arse gently.

"Before that, you completely blanked me, and you just upped and left me in the forest." He said stepping away a bit more.

"I guess I panicked, I don't think we would be welcomed with open arms in public, do you? I mean my father, well he hates you...' Draco was hushed by Harry's lips on his.

They moved to the couch together Draco was underneath facing Harry as he got on top and slipped his tip inside of Draco's opening, which made Draco yell out a moan. Harry focused on moving his full length in and out as Draco trailed kisses up and down the top of Harry's chest.

They turned and moved into the spooning position; Harry kept up a steady rhythm as he bit and sucked on Draco's neck. Draco tugged and pulled at his own cock feeling overwhelmed with passion and enjoyment. Harry touched every part of Draco that he could, his chest, torso, biceps, hands, legs and arse.

Harry pulled out and manoeuvred, so they were in perfect position to suck each other's cocks, they moved in unison together letting out little moans as they went. They both felt ready to let go and held each other close as they swallowed each other's salty liquid.

Rolling off the sofa and onto the floor, they panted and breathed hard once more. 

Draco caressed Harry's face and looked deeply into his eyes regretting what he had to say next.

The morning after he and Harry had fucked in the forest Draco had received an owl from his Aunt telling him he was running out of time and their plan was happening sooner than Draco had anticipated, after what he was about to do would change everything and he could never be with at Hogwarts or with Harry.

"This can't happen again, Potter," Draco said solemnly after a while, sitting up. "We each have our own paths to go down now."

"You know you don't have to do everything your family tells you to do? You're not like them," Harry sat up too.

"That is where you are wrong, Potter, I have to do this." 

"But..." Harry began.

"I don't need you to save me, Harry," Draco snapped standing up as he did. "I'm not yours to save." Draco knew he had to get Harry to hate him again he knew it had to be this way.

"Are we supposed to pretend this never happened?"

"Yes." Draco sighed.

"So what about what we just did, did it mean nothing to you?" Harry yelled feeling the pit of his stomach drop and his eyes well up.

The feelings Draco had for Harry was the exact reason he had to let him go.

"No," Draco lied clenching his fists and digging his nails in, He was turned away from Harry so he didn't get the urge to change his mind. "I feel nothing for you, Potter, you were just an easy fuck to get me through the night."

"You said the heart wants what it wants," Harry stood up to walk to Draco.

"And you fell for it, you really are gullible."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

Draco got dressed in silence, he walked to the door and turned to him.

"There's a war coming and I don't think one of us will make it out alive when it comes to it." 

He stopped for a moment biting his lip, he couldn't leave this way he strode to Harry and gave him one last kiss before he left the room of requirement, and the door vanished behind him.

**Epilogue**

The weeks that followed were the hardest for both Draco and Harry to go from hating each other for six years to have the best two nights of sex they will ever have to back to enemies was heartbreaking for both of them. Draco had gone back to his usual brooding, and unsatisfied sex with Pansy and Harry gave simple Ginny a chance.  
Hermione and Ron finally confessed to Harry that they were secretly seeing each other behind his back.

 ~~~~~~~

"Lumos," Draco's wand lit up as he entered the room of requirement. He smirked as a hand reached out from under an invisibility cloak pulling him inside.

The end.


End file.
